Spite of the School
by MacabreMonster
Summary: ON HOLD: Emma is a young student with a major crush on her teacher Ms. Regina Mills. It's half way through the school year and she can't hold back. The hesitant Regina has some concerns but she falls into the trap of affection and lust. Her sexuality soon spreads through the school. How can she handle it? TW: Bullying and self hate... maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired by a friend to write this... It's been a while since I posted something. I'm a little rusty so... enjoy... I hope. **

* * *

It was seven nineteen in the morning. One minute before the obnoxious bell would ring. Regina hated that bell. She stood at the dry-erase board with her back to the growing class. The students flooded in when the bell loudly rang. "Good morning," she said in a boring monotone voice. She pretended to be tired just so she could mess with the annoying teens as they try to get away with stupid acts of immaturity. She didn't hate them, but she found amusement in toying with them. Regina turned around and ordered calmly, "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." Next she sat down only to have a smart aleck object to her.

The young man had shouted, "You stole that from Harry Potter!" Regina didn't even look at him and she said sarcastically, "Well at least you know something." She wasn't in the mood to deal with delinquents. The class went on and the students kept quiet. There was the occasional snicker about how much of a bitch the teacher Ms. Mills was. Regina heard it all. She didn't really care until the 'good' kids joined in the minor torment.

Regina got up slowly to walked up and down the rows of desks. As she did she stopped and peered over the student's works. Most of them have nonsense doodles about her being eaten by a Jaws. The few who were doing their work had almost to all answers correct. She touched the shoulders of a young brunette. "Good job, Belle." They exchanged smiles. A feeling of being watched trickled over Regina. She turned to the back row she hadn't gotten to and there sat a lovely young blonde. She was examining Regina's attractive figure and looks. In the blonde's mind Ms. Mills was sexy as a goddess. She was in a daze; out of touch with reality.

"Ms. Swan!" The blonde quickly sat up straight. "I'm flattered Emma but do your work. Show me your aren't all looks." Emma's pale cheeks quickly turned bright rose as she slumped back into her seat. The class had a silent laughter haunting about it. Emma was being teased as she started to work. "Teacher's pet," one teen whispered. Another replied, "In more ways then one..." and then Regina was standing above them. She didn't say anything. Her cold stare was enough to get them to shut up. The bell rang again signaling class is over. Regina sat back down at her desk.

"Place your papers in the correct bin for me to grade," she said in an annoyed voice. She says that every day to every class. When Emma had walked up to turn in her work and then began to leave, Regina caught her attention. "Stay here for a minute Ms. Swan." Emma froze in place. She turned around slowly. "Yes?" she answered. The teacher's eyes looked like there were filled with stars. Regina motioned for the teen to walk over to her. Once Emma was face to face with her attractive brunette of a teacher Regina spoke, "You need to stop." She spoke coldly to the young one.

"Stop what," Emma asked with a bit of an attitude. Regina raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding... And do not use that tone around me." Emma stepped back and looked down on the ground. "I know, I'm sorry... It's just ––" Her teacher cut her off. "Ms. Swan, I don't care what it is but just stop." Regina then stood up and wrapped an arm around Emma. "You're not in trouble," she said sweetly. Emma was confused. She never saw Ms. Mills this kind to someone. Emma thought it was kinda cute how Ms. Mills' voice slightly changed. Regina detached her arm from the blonde student. She looked at Emma and winked before the blonde left.

The bell rang, but it was Regina's planning period. She leaned back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair. "Oh god," she said as she sighed. Then a thought popped into her head. "Her eyes though..." Regina closed her eyes and whispered, "I have a problem..."

* * *

Later that night Regina was sitting in her study sipping away at some wine while reading a collectable Edgar Allen Poe book. She was enjoying rereading the "Raven" in her nightgown when the phone rang. "Who the hell calls at this time," she grumbled as she picked up the phone. "Hello!" Regina snapped into the phone. A muffled sweet voice asked, "Ms. Mills?" Regina stopped and replied, "Emma? Why are you calling this late?"

"I need some help on one question for the homework," said Emma's muffled voice. Regina's face shrunk in annoyance. "Emma, I did not give any such homework. Why did you really call?" There was no answer. Then the silence turned to static as Emma hung up. Regina put down the phone and headed for bed. She laid there with her eyes open starring up at the ceiling. A thought of Emma emerged in her mind. Regina shook her head. "No, I shouldn't think of her that way." In Regina's mind she felt lonely and she missed the way she was looked at in the manor that Emma did. She missed feeling attractive and has someone going for her. That night she fell asleep and had a dream a teacher should not have about the beautiful blonde student.

_Regina sat at her desk in the empty classroom. Emma slowly opened the door a she stepped slowly towards her teacher. Regina looked up. "Ah, Ms. Swan, how can I help you?" The blonde didn't say anything besides placing an apple on Ms. Mills' desk. The brunette Regina leaned back and crossed her arms. "Ok, what is it?" Again, Emma did not respond. She walked around the desk and touched her teacher's forearm. Regina watched Emma's hand as it traced across her skin and up her arm. She looked at the teen in confusion. "Emma what are you doing?" It was too late though. She pulled away from the blonde student, but her neck was already in Emma's hand. _

_ Emma had moved herself moderately slow into a kiss on the brunette's lips. Regina knew it was wrong and felt guilt as she kissed the cute blonde back. She could feel the fire burning inside her manifest in her flushed rose cheeks. When Emma moved away she smiled at Regina. Quickly following was a movement behind the sexy and blushing teacher. Emma's arms crossed over Regina's shoulders; hugging her from behind. _Then it all faded.

The alarm was obnoxiously pulsing a sound warning Regina to wake up. She hit the alarm's off button. She sat up in bed. "Emma," was the first thing she said though it was just a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter... I've been told it's super duper cute ;)**

* * *

That day Regina had been anxiously waiting for the day to be over even though it has barely begun. She wants to distance herself from young Emma. As the students walked into her classroom Regina saw Emma. Regina tried her best not to look, but her eyes followed her. She over heard someone say, "Happy eighteenth birthday Emma!" Regina kinda wondered in her mind. She thought to herself, "She's eighteen... If something did happen... It's not illegal..." Next Regina hears, "Ms. Mills, are you okay?" Regina sat straight up and fixed her hair. Then she looked at the person asking. It was Emma. "Can't this girl leave me alone," thought Regina.

"I am fine. Now go back to your seat..." and under her breath Regina mumbled, "Happy birthday." Emma heard her and smiled innocently as she walked away. As Emma sat down, Regina began to dictate the class. She told them to read a poem of their choice and infer what they think it means.

Regina sat at her desk finishing grading papers when she heard snoring. She looked up. "Ms. Swan," Regina shouted! Emma jerked awake. Regina said no more but instead gave her a cold look. The teen looked down at her desk and slowly started to work. No one disrupted her class for the next 50 minutes. Then the bell rang. Everyone scurried to get the hell out of the class. They could feel tension brewing. Emma slowly walked down the row of seats. Regina raised her hand to stop her.

"Yes, Ms. Mills," Emma said in a weak voice. "I know you were faking it, falling asleep. You really need to work on your acting skills." Regina shook her head. Thankfully it was just them. Regina looked down at a paper quickly. When she looked up again her gaze contacted the blonde's entrancing eyes. Regina was taken back in this teen's appearance. "Ms. Mills?" Then the brunette came back to reality.

"You are going to eat lunch with me today Ms. Swan." Emma looked in complete awe. Regina raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what you want? I'll humor you. I'll spend time with you if you start paying attention to work and not me." Emma was practically bouncing off the walls. She nodded and joyfully said, "Okay, Ms. Mills! Cya later!" Emma then left.

Now Regina was alone. "What the hell am I doing..." Her thoughts of that sweet girl Emma was passing through her mind like wind. They were constantly swirling in her head. "I hope I can get this clear to Emma to stop..." She paused for a moment. The thoughts playing in her mind. "Maybe I need to make it clear to myself too."

* * *

Soon it came to be lunch time. Regina was walking in the hall to her classroom when she bumped into someone right near the door. Luckily she wasn't carrying anything, but the other person was. She knew it was a student when they dropped textbooks. Regina felt so inclined to pick them up for the student. It was hard with the length of her black skirt and her heels. Eventually when the books were in her arms she stood back up only to find Emma looking at her. "Ms. Swan... You dropped these." She gave a smile to Emma, who returned one as well, while handing the textbooks to her.

They both walk into the dark and empty classroom. Regina went to turn on the light but Emma stopped her. "What are you? A vampire?" Regina was suspicious. Emma sat down with no lunch. "Why don't you have food Emma?" The girl's face looked sad. She turned from Regina. The brunette teacher walked over to the teen and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Regina was sincere. She had trouble showing any emotion besides a cold hearted spirit, but with Emma she felt something different. She couldn't identify it though.

Emma looked at her teacher who was wearing a sexy blood red V-neck. That made her smile somewhat. "I'm not skinny or pretty enough..." Emma looked like she was going to cry. Regina went to sit next to her. "Emma, you are pretty, you're very attractive." Emma looked at her coldly. "I'm not enough to get the person I want." Regina sighed. "They aren't worth your time if they only care about looks." Regina wasn't a counselor but she knew a few things. She reached out and touched Emma's hand, gently grasping it in both hands. "I think you are a gorgeous young women Emma." She had acted and spoke without thought. It was genuine tender love and care. Something Ms. Mills hasn't felt in a long time.

Emma's face had brightened. Then she blushed. "The person I want... Who I really like... Is... You Ms. Mills." Emma looked so embarrassed even though she knew it was obvious. Regina looked at her with a blank gaze. Emma started to get up. She felt like she said to much. Regina followed her and caught her hand. She pulled her back into her arms and their lips met. Emma had no problem with kissing her teacher. Their locked lips finally parted. Ms. Mills had realized what she done. It felt right letting her emotions and loving care for this student out.

The two looked at each other with adoring expressions. Emma went and hugged Regina. She wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her head. "We'll take this slow," Regina said in a slightly cheerful tone. Emma let go at looked at her teacher. She didn't say a word but her face showed her excitement. "You're silly Emma," Regina said with a gentle and warm smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading still and review as you wish. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was late afternoon. The bell had rung and students were shuffling through the halls to finally exit the damn building. Emma however was heading to her favorite teacher's classroom. She turned the handle and slowly opened the door. She peaked her head in and saw the sexy brunette in her short black skirt and red v-neck. Her heels were adding to her height as she stood at the dry-erase board. She was ridding the board of the last class's lesson when she heard the door open. She turned her head and smiled at the cutie walking in. "Hey," Regina said sweetly.

"Don't be so obvious," Emma said jokingly. She liked the way Ms. Mills has treated her now. She saw her in the halls almost all day. She would pop up and say hi. Emma's dreams is starting to come true. She had her perfect women. She closed the door. Then Regina laughed, "I'm being obvious?" She walked over to the desk where Emma met her there. A sweet kiss we given to Regina on the cheek from the younger woman. Regina smiled widely at her and turned to Emma. She planted a kiss on her lips.

"Now, why are you hear Ms. Swan? Not that I'm objecting to your lovely presence." Regina winked at the lovely blonde. Emma's cheeks turned rose. "I- I- wanted to see you." Regina was still somewhat hesitant in the idea of the whole relationship with Emma. She hugged Emma anyways and kissed her forehead. "Just know we can't be caught," Regina said. She sat Emma down for help in her studies.

The time passed by quickly and Emma was late getting home. She called her mom to come pick her up. It was almost four in the afternoon. Then a car drove up to the curb. "Hi Emma," said the blonde's mother, Mary Margaret. Emma got into the car and they drove off. She stayed silent the whole ride. "Emma what's wrong? You seem to be... Spacey..." Her mom was onto her. She knew Emma was having a teenage crush. They pulled up the apartment building. Once inside Emma didn't even have a chance to relax because her mom automatically started with, "Who is it?"

"Who is what?" Emma didn't feel like dealing with her mother at that moment. She just wanted to take a nap so she could dream of Ms. Mills. Mary Margaret walked over to the teen who was talking up all the room on the sofa. "I know you're crushing on someone. Who is it?" Emma gulped in fear. She can't let her affair slip into the open. "Mom, it's no one." She got up and laid in her bed. She quickly began to fall asleep.

In her sweet dream Ms. Mills was giving a private lesson to Emma like the one they just had. Ms. Mills face however was was flushed. Emma couldn't pay attention to the nonsense studies. Then suddenly their lips were pressed against each other. The blonde closed her eyes and enjoyed this passionate kiss. The parted for a moment before going in for another kiss. Their tongues danced in their mouths. Emma could feel her body become hot. She wrapped her arms around Ms. Mills' neck.

She felt something. She felt a hand slid down her cheek, to her neck, and her body. It moved up and down her chest and abdomen before it slipped itself down and started to unbutton her skinny jeans. Then Emma heard a phone ring.

She slowly awoke until she saw who was calling. She grabbed her phone and answered. "Hello?" There was a little laugh on the other end. "What is so funny missy." Regina was laughing as she spoke through the phone. "You're just cute when you talk." Emma blushed even more then she was already. Her dream evoked her lust for the older women. "What do you want..." Emma said softly while trying to control her urges.

"Well, I just got an email from your science teacher. I know a few things about science and could help you... You're failing his class." Emma thought a moment in silence. "Emma," echoed through the phone. "Oh yeah, sorry. Sure... I'd love your help." She was smiling to herself. More time for her and her crush to spend time together. "Okay, see you tomorrow after school." Then Regina hung up. Emma put down the phone and rolled on to her back. "Damn..." She was breathing heavy. also her cheeks were burning and red. She then closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day Ms. Mills paid no attention to Emma, but she didn't need to. The blonde teen was ready to learn, or maybe ready to stare at the luscious brunette at the board. Emma blushed when Regina past by her. She hoped no one saw her. Then Emma looked up at Ms. Mills and Ms. Mills was looking down upon her with a discreet smile. Then Emma's cheeks where on fire when she and Regina both looked away. The brunette went along her way to the front of the class.

The whole day Emma was day dreaming, even at lunch. "Hey," someone said as Emma felt something poke her. She opened her eyes and Ruby looking at her. "There we go. She's back to earth now." Emma looked at her oddly. "So who you been dreaming about?" Emma looked annoyed and it was emphasized in her eyes. Ruby nudged Emma in the arm, "Was it a certain teacher?" Emma played a the act of shock and disgust. She wasn't a very good actress. " What! How could you ask that!" Ruby laughed right in the blonde's face. "Oh so it is a teacher!" Emma was conflicted but it was the only way she could shut Ruby up. She leaned over to whisper something into Ruby's ear. "Um, it's Ms. Mills..." Next came regret when Ruby sat straight again. She was quiet and so was Emma. The blonde teen thought to herself, "What did I just do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I had trouble writing this, and I wrote it quickly... Watch out for mistakes I couldn't catch. PS: It gets sexy ;P **

**Rated M for a reason...**

* * *

It had been days since Emma and Regina got into their affair. No one had caught them and Regina had no idea Emma had told Ruby. Class that day was awkward. Regina was very ridged and even cold to her lovely Emma. No eye contact was made. Emma sulked in her seat. "Ms. Swan," Regina snapped. "Sit up an pay attention." She then resumed teaching the class.

Emma overheard two students bashing Regina. "Who pissed her off? She's even bitchy to her favorite." Emma blushed, but thankfully I wasn't very noticeable. "Was I her favorite? I had to be..." Emma thought to herself. She felt jealousy thinking her teacher had someone else as her favorite. She clenched her fists.

Soon the bell rang, and Emma got up and was first out of the classroom. Regina watched her leave with a sad face. She didn't want to be so cold. She was controlling herself. She needed to, badly.

Emma didn't come to her after school studies immediately. Regina had to call Emma's cell to remind her. Then Emma opened the door and came in slowly. "Yes Ms. Mills?" Regina was surprised by the teen's sad tone. "What's wrong Emma?" The teen didn't answer. Se just stood there. The brunette stood and hugged Emma. "What's wrong," she repeated. "Who's your favorite student," Emma asked in a melancholic soft voice. Regina was taken back. "Well, you of course," she said sweetly. Emma's face brightened as she looked up at the older woman. The brunette lifted the blonde's chin, gently pulling it to her lips. They shared a passionate kiss. Usually it was just a kiss, but this one had more meaning. Emma shifted and put her arms around Regina's neck while Regina placed her hands around Emma's hips.

They parted shortly but long enough for Regina to speak. "I've wanted to do something all day," she said in a sultry voice. She kissed Emma again. The blonde seemed to be able to read Regina's mind. Emma's hand slipped under her teacher's shirt. She cupped Regina's breast with one hand. Regina though pulled away. Emma looked at her with sad eyes. "Don't worry..." She smiled as she walked to the door. Click! She locked it. Then she blocked off what she thought was all of the door window. Regina walked back over to her student and kissed her.

Her kissed moved down Emma's lips to her neck. Both their bodies felt like they were on fire. The bodies wanted each other. Emma laid herself on a desk. She opened her legs for Regina. The brunette though was hesitant. "Are you sure?" Emma nodded 'yes' to her. Reached down and slid her hand across and down Emma's body. This was just like Emma's dream. Soon her black jeans were unbuttoned with her zipper down.

Regina could just feel her want for Emma grow. She slip her hand down into the eighteen year old's pants and underwear. Emma was very wet. Sliding her finger over Emma's clit made Regina even more horny. Emma's soft moans just made the situation worse. Emma pulled Regina by her neck to kiss her. Their lips met. "Ms. Mills..." Emma moaned. Her checks were scarlet red. The brunette leaned over and said to her ear, "Call me Regina."

She was playing with Emma's parts while she talked. By now her fingers were in Emma. They cycled between fast a slow thrusting. Then Regina heard a slight rustle by the door. She turned her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow quickly run away. They had been caught. "Shit," she mumbled. She had stopped her hand motions and moved then out of the teen's jeans. Emma sat up. "What's wrong," she asked Regina. The older woman looked away, resting her head on the hand. "Someone saw us... Just now saw someone at the door... Shit!" Emma zipped and buttoned her pants while she got up. "What are we gonna do?" She was nervous beyond normal comprehension. She grabbed on to her lover's are. "Regina, what are we gonna do?" Regina didn't answer.

Regina thought loudly in her head, "I'm going to lose my job! What was I thinking?" Her thoughts settled. "But she's so wonderful..." Emma's grasp became tighter. Regina had called her wonderful out loud. She took her hand and stroked Emma's shinny blonde hair. "Why don't you go home Emma," Regina said softly. They let go of each other and parted their ways.

Later that night Regina sat on her bed. She had her head in her hands. "You've really screwed up this time Regina." She hadn't eaten since lunch and its almost midnight. She wasn't hungry though. Her mind was too busy attacking her for her stupidity. "I can't believe I am this stupid to get me in this kind of situation... A student for god's sake!" She laid down and slowly fell asleep. Her mind continued to torment her in her dreams.


End file.
